


Perfect

by MorningWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningWriter/pseuds/MorningWriter
Summary: Malcolm needs to propose to Sasha only life gets in the way. He wants it to be perfect but will she accept it?





	

The accident made him think a lot. Malcolm couldn’t close his eyes without the ‘what ifs’ flooding his thoughts.   
What if he had died?  
What if Rebecca had died?  
What if they both died?  
Though it was a couple months after he and his fellow Aurors were jumped at Whisklake Manor, he still felt the pain. He still saw the blood and Rebecca’s terrified face inches away from his.  
Carefully sitting down on the couch, Malcolm cringed slightly. Resting back, he exhaled slowly and pulled up his shirt. In the middle of his chest where his sternum was lay a wound almost healed up. The wound looked like a spiral, deep set and stinging.   
The apparition from the manor was a risky one and as a result he nearly died. Spinning and twirling into nothing, Malcolm fought with his attacker while a knife stuck out of his chest. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, blood leaving his body.  
As Malcolm looked at his wound he was reminded of how lucky he was to live. Pulling his shirt down, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a silver band with three beautiful diamonds sitting on top. The delicate ring sat between his finger and thumb. He studied it, thinking of Sasha.  
When their youngest and last child Allura was born, Malcolm wanted to marry Sasha. He wanted to complete their family by making her his wife. He had never been married before so naturally he was nervous. He wanted a grand proposal. That’s what she deserved.   
The accident though made him think twice. As he turned the ring in his hand, the anxiety he had of proposing seemed to vanish. Death could come for him tomorrow so the anxious thoughts he had were meaningless.   
It’s as though he grew a backbone overnight.  
“Ethan is in bed. Allura is asleep. Now it’s just us two,” Sasha said as she walked into the room. The black haired woman plopped down beside Malcolm, smiling at him then stopped as she noticed the ring.   
Malcolm didn’t look up. Looking into the diamonds, he spoke, “Before the accident I wanted to do this properly. I thought about doing it at dinner. It’s so overused though. I thought about bringing your family over but I knew your father would object. I just couldn’t find the time or the right place to propose…” he said.  
Slowly, Sasha tucked her feet under herself, “Malcolm…” she began, blinking with surprise.  
“You deserve a perfect proposal but I got hurt and I couldn’t do it…” Malcolm finished then clutched the ring tightly in his hand.  
Sasha gently ran her hand through his hair, tucking some behind his ear, “Ask me…” she whispered.  
Turning his head, Malcolm looked at her, “What?” he asked.  
“Ask me, Malcolm,” Sasha replied, a playful smile beginning to appear on her pale face.  
For a second Malcolm hesitated. Was she playing with him? Or was she really wanting him to ask her? He watched her as she still smiled and waited.   
Carefully, the brunette Auror sat up and tried his best not to cringe or show any pain and discomfort. He pushed the coffee table aside and slipped his body off the couch and onto the floor. Sitting on one knee, he looked up at Sasha.  
Grey eyes gleaming, Sasha sat forward, her feet on the floor and her attention on him. Cheeks turning pink, she was silent.  
“Sasha Black, mother of my children, my best friend, will you marry me?” Malcolm asked her, his voice soft and his blue eyes on her. He showed the ring to her, the precious gems shining in the moonlight coming from out the window.  
It didn’t take long for Sasha to find her answer. Her smile grew and she nodded her head. “Yes,” she said, letting out a breathless laugh then her face lit up, “Yes, Malcolm!!” she exclaimed.  
Standing now, Malcolm pulled Sasha to her feet. There were tears in his eyes. There was a huge smile on his face and his heart leapt. He slipped the ring onto her finger and looked into her eyes.  
Beaming, Sasha wrapped her arms around Malcolm’s neck and pulled herself into his arms. She felt choked up as excitement and adrenaline kicked in. She realized what it meant. “Oh Merlin…” she whispered, glancing at the ring before looking at Malcolm.  
He wiped the tears from his eyes and peered down at his bride to be. “I love you so much Sasha,” Malcolm said.  
Sasha giggled, “I love you too, Malcolm,” she replied then eagerly leaned up to kiss him.   
Hands pressing onto her lower back, Malcolm kissed her back. The kiss was soft, romantic and meaningful.  
“The perfect proposal, Malcolm,” Sasha said once she broke away. She put her hands on her face. “You mean the world to me. You could propose in bed and I’d still say yes,” she said, laughing lightly.  
Malcom’s smile grew, “I didn’t think of that,” he joked then rested his forehead against hers for a moment. “I wanted it to be special because you’re special,” he said.  
Closing her eyes for a second, Sasha murmured, “It was special. It came from you, my handsome Auror. Now everyone will call me Mrs. Whiteworth,” she said.   
“I love that,” Malcolm replied, “My wife, Mrs. Sasha Whiteworth,” he said.   
“Wife to the father of my children and my best friend,” Sasha said, pressing her lips against his once more in a more passionate kiss.   
End


End file.
